degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi High (Season 2)
The second season of Degrassi High premiered on November 5, 1990 with 13 episodes and ended with the first ever feature length film in the Degrassi Franchise School's Out!, a year after all of the episodes had aired. It depicts the 1990-1991 school year. Main Cast The following actors received star-billing: Grade 12 (Class of 1991) *L. Dean Ifill as Bronco Davis, the smart, hard-working school president, Lucy's new love interest. *David Armin-Parcells as Claude Tanner, an 'environmental activist' and poseur, who is pressured to the point of suicide. Grade 11 (Class of 1992) *Darrin Brown as Dwayne Myers, the tough school bully and Joey's nemesis, struggling with the news that he is HIV positive. *Neil Hope as Derek "Wheels" Wheeler, a troubled orphan developing problems with lying, stealing and drinking, plays bass in the band Zit Remedy. *Stefan Brogren as Archibald "Snake" Simpson, a tall, friendly student making awkward attempts at finding love, plays guitar in the band formerly the Zit Remedy, now called The Zits. *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez, a worldly, popular girl and budding filmmaker. *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell, a loud, boy-crazy girl who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell, a somewhat timid girl with strong morals who has a love/hate relationship with her twin sister. *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson, an easy-going, punk-rock girl who is dealing with being an unwed teen mother and trying to find love. *Cathy Keenan as Liz O' Rourke, an opinionated, punk rock girl haunted by memories of being molested as a child. *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos, a overly dramatic, boy-obsessed girl. *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter, a cute, dim-witted student and Alexa's boyfriend, famous around school for his budding modeling/acting career. *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette, a shy girl from a broken home now struggling to live on her own, Alexa's best friend. *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas, an athletic student and talented basketball player with a complicated love life. *Sara Holmes and Jacy Hunter as Amy Holmes and Alison Hunter, inseparable best friends, stuck up and snobby troublemakers. Grade 10 (Class of 1993) *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, a humorous and immature class clown, plays keyboard in the band Zit Remedy. *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, a human rights activist and aspiring journalist who discovers her father is cheating on her mother with another woman. *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg, a Jewish girl in a wheelchair, Caitlin's close friend. *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie, a gawky but open-minded girl always trying to 'fit in'. *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead, a gossipy girl with a bad attitude and a troubled past. *Chrissa Erodotou as Diana Economopoulos, a boy-crazy, chain-smoking Greek girl raised by her strict older brother. *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy, an awkward, newly wealthy outcast struggling with potentially losing his best friend to a 'cool' new crowd. *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu, a former nerd who has reinvented himself, falling in with a 'cooler' crowd and experimenting with drugs and alcohol. *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou, the school's biggest nerd, struggling with 'first love'. *Kirsten Bourne as Tessa Campanelli, an immature, slightly promiscuous girl who is becoming increasingly boy-obsessed. Adults *Adam David as Mr. Walfish, the 'hip' English teacher, generally seen teaching grade 11. *John Weir as Mr. Webster, the Scottish science teacher, generally seen teaching grade 10. *Florence Darnell as Mrs. Perry, the special education teacher. *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, former junior high teacher, now the school vice principal. Recurring Cast *Steve Bedernjak as Clutch, an older, hard drinking, troublemaking student. (Grade 13/OAC) *Vincent Walsh as Patrick, an Irish punk rocker, Spike's ex-boyfriend. (Grade 12) *Byrd Dickens as Scott Smith, Kathleen's physically abusive ex-boyfriend. (Grade 12) *George Chaker and Michelle Johnson-Murray as Nick and Tabi, school bullies, struggling with the fact that their former friend and leader is HIV+. (Grade 11) *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer, the know-it-all school president who keeps herself updated on everything. (Grade 11) *Keith White as Tim O'Connor, a smart, bookish student, Nancy's best friend, harboring a crush on Liz. (Grade 11) *Krista Houston as Joanne Rutherford, a preachy, 'bleeding heart' student who has a mother who works with AIDS patients, Claude's only friend. (Grade 11) *Marsha Ferguson as Cindy, a volleyball player and B.L.T.'s new girlfriend. (Grade 11) *Cameron Graham as Dale, a sexist jock. (Grade 11) *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews, a trouble-making student involved in drugs. (Grade 10) *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster, a short 'advanced development' geek. (Grade 10) *Trevor Cummings as Bartholomew Bond, a smart, snobby pipsqueak, Scooter's best friend. (Grade 10) *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye, a punk rock girl with a Mohawk, active in many school activities. (Grade 10) *Tammy Campbell as Trudi Owens, a punk rock student with a bright red streak in her hair. (Grade 10) *Annabelle Wough as Dorothy, Arthur's geeky cousin, Tessa's best friend. (Grade 10) *Ashlee Henricks as Emma Nelson, Spike's daughter. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Category:Degrassi High Category:Seasons Category:DH Seasons Category:DH Season 2